


Oscuridad y tinieblas

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>La oscuridad no siempre es mala.</i> La voz de Sora resuena en la noche estrellada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscuridad y tinieblas

** Oscuridad y tinieblas **

 

La vida cambia, gira, se transmuta. Los colores impregnan el cielo, la tierra, el mar. Las almas. La luz y la oscuridad juegan a las escondidas, coquetean entre ellas. Se tienen miedo, no se acercan, no se mezclan. Se observan de lejos, expectantes, ansiosas.

 

Las nubes que adornan el cielo se disuelven, se escurren, cayendo fragmentadas. Las islas se forman y se destruyen en un ciclo sin fin, como las estrellas. Los amigos cambian, crecen, se transforman.

 

Hay muertes y nacimientos por igual. La gente llora en ambos. La gente ríe en ambos. La vida y la muerte pasan tan desapercibidas como una brisa de viento, aunque todos piensen lo contrario.

 

El primer amor desaparece en el horizonte en algún momento, porque todos crecemos y cambiamos, y con nosotros nuestros sentimientos. A quien amaste en algún momento terminarás queriéndolo como un simple amigo o, en el peor de los casos, odiándolo como al más infame enemigo.

 

De la misma forma, alguien que odiaste puede transformarse en el amor de tu vida o, incluso, ese amigo que siempre estuvo a tu lado puede terminar siendo tu alma gemela.

 

Los corazones cambian constantemente, conservando solo lo esencial en el interior. La luz y oscuridad residentes en cada uno, en proporciones iguales en la mayoría, suelen disputarse el territorio en algunos corazones, quedando desterrada una de ellas.

 

Ambos tipos de personas, los seres de la luz y los de la oscuridad, son entes desequilibrados, resquebrajadas sus almas por la obsesión hacia el bien o el mal según sea el caso.

 

Muy pocos, una muy pequeña cantidad en la historia, han logrado el equilibrio dentro de ese desequilibrio, porque lo que muy pocos saben es que…

 

— La oscuridad no siempre es mala.

 

Las cinco palabras, si bien son pronunciadas en un suave susurro, se escuchan fuertes y claras en la noche estrellada.

 

Ya lo habían tomado por costumbre. Todos los días de luna nueva, irse de campamento, mirando toda la noche esta misma iluminada solo por diminutos puntos luminosos, en ausencia de la reina nocturna.

 

Mas, en la mañana, Kairi se había manifestado enferma, por lo que a la cita solo han acudido los dos muchachos.

 

La afirmación de Sora sorprende a Riku que, acostado junto a él, se incorpora levemente para mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales se enfocan en los suyos.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

El castaño sigue recostado, su rostro relajado observando a su amigo.

 

— La oscuridad no siempre es mala, Riku. Tú no eres malo. — la voz del muchacho es un murmullo agradable para el mayor, que se pierde en las orbes celestes.

 

— Sora, la oscuridad que habita en mi corazón…

 

— La oscuridad no es mala. — la voz del menor se eleva, sonando más fuerte y firme que antes. — La oscuridad también puede ser buena. Mira esta noche: la oscuridad es casi total. Sin embargo, ¿a ti te parece mala?

 

El silencio es todo lo que necesita para continuar.

 

— La oscuridad puede ser una amiga. Cuando necesitas descansar, por ejemplo. O si quieres revelar unas fotos, es necesario que lo hagas prácticamente a oscuras. Y, además, me parece que en la… intimidad… es una buena compañera. — las mejillas sonrojadas de Sora logran un estado de fascinación casi total en Riku. — Tú no eres malo. Las tinieblas son malas, pero tú no perteneces a ellas.

 

— ¿Cuándo fue que maduraste y dejaste de ser el niño chillón de antes? — Sora ríe suavemente y Riku se posa sobre él, sosteniéndose con un brazo a cada lado del cuerpo del menor, el cual alza una mano hasta el rostro del de cabellos color plata, acariciándole una mejilla.

 

— Cuando tú y Kari lo hicieron. No podía quedarme solo.

 

— Yo nunca te dejaré solo. No de vuelta. Siempre seré la oscuridad que gravita en torno a tu luz.

 

El “ _cursi_ ” que brota de los labios de Sora se pierde en los labios de Riku.

 

Porque el bien y el mal son relativos, igual que la luz y la oscuridad. Y siempre, ambos pares, se atraerán como los polos opuestos que son, juntándose en contadas ocasiones, cuando la luz no es tan brillante ni la oscuridad tan lúgubre.

 

Porque Sora es luz y Riku oscuridad, pero siempre encontrarán la forma de estar juntos. Porque ni Sora es tan radiante ni Riku tan sombrío.

 

FIN


End file.
